Alania
Alania's Founding Alania was founded on August 18 2017 by PolkadotBlueBear after mining for two days. Geography of Alania Alania is located almost totally in Asia. However minor Northern sections of the main town may be in Europe. It is located between Georgia, Armenia, Azerbaijan, and minor southern parts are in Turkey in real life. Alania's History Early-Alolan Era Alania was founded on August 18 2017 by PolkadotBlueBear after mining for two days. The town grew slowly at first. Finally people started to join the grand free town of Alania. Period of Zambia Soon after joining a nation, Alania set up the Zambian Colony. This colony became inhadited by 3 people, who in total were more active than the mother-town. This created some stress between them, which ended in Zambia acheiving Home-Rule within Alania, but having 1 of the Zambians move to North Borneo-Kudat, and 1 move to the Alanian Lesser Antilles. Soon after this, the Leader of Zambia left Alania to found his own town. Thus ends the Zambia Era. Alanian-Alolan Split Period After the Zambian era, two former Alanian citizens of Zambia left to make their own town. They formed a town on the North Brazilian Coast and join the same nation as Alania at the time, Alola. However, the leader of this town became slightly toxic over the days and forced Nodsch of Alola to kick him from the nation. Unforunetly PolkadotBlueBear and Alania suffered from the percieved link between the towns. This lead to Alania leaving Alola. At this time Alania experianced tremendous growth, rising to become on /t list page 1. Persian Era Period of Indecision The mayor then called for a vote as to whose nation they should join, but few citizens voted, with 2 votes being cast to leave Alola, but no vote cast as to who they should join. This created a period of Alania not being associated with nations except for a day or two. However, PolkadotBlueBear made an emergency desicion to join Russia, which it then left and joined Ottomans, which it then left again and joined Persia. Alania-YerevanArmenia United The leader of YerevanArmenia, who had perviously set up a town 2 chunks away from Alania, Rhomahan, decided after some negotiations on 11/2/2017 and 11/3/2017 that Alania and YerevanArmenia should combine, which they did with YerevanArmenia disbanding and Alania claiming YerevanArmenia's former lands. Rhomahan then was recieved as a Joint-Mayor along with PolkadotBlueBear, in a similar arrangement to Alanian Colonies, but with more Power. Alanian Attacks in the October War On November 6th of 2017 Periano of the CCCP attacked Alanian citizens. The Alanians fought back until they were forced to retreat to the safety of Alania. This was spillover from the October War in which EndersGames later stated was only due to Alania being in Persia, and that he would ask his citizens to respect Alanian Neutrality. This did not happen, but with the collapse of the CCCP the threat dissapeared. Only occasionally GUI66 and Periano have come and tried to get Alania to fight them. Period of Expantion Alania, after the combining of YerevanArmenia into Alania, then came an era where expantion, previously limited by YerevanArmenia, redstonecity, and Tbilisi, was possible. Alania expanded to Mt. Ararat and claimed all they could, before being limited by redstonecity on the top of Mt. Ararat. PolkadotBlueBear has made many attempts to contact the owner of redstonecity, but never recieved any reply from the mayor, miki_the_best. Tbilisi, However limits expantion to the west, and even though it should have fell from inactivity on November 24th of 2017, Tbilisi is still around. Period of Problems Persia had some internal issues, with the leader going inactive for a few weeks and many towns leaving. PolkadotBlueBear thought this may be the end of Persia and called a vote to see what course of action Alania should take. The result came back undeniably in favor of independence as a seperate nation. However Persia did not collapse as expected and the leader of Persia returned. Alania was stuck, do they stay in Persia, or follow the will of the citizens as expressed in the vote? Caucasia Era Period of Caucasia The Period of Problems came to a close when Alanian Citizens voted to leave Persia. So Alania left and created the new nation of Caucasia. On December 11th 2017 the town of redstonecity, up on Mt. Ararat collapsed and the mayor of that town moved away from Alania, stating he did not want to block Alania. Then, on December 12th, during a server update, all inactive towns were removed, thus eliminating Tbilisi from blocking Alanian expansion and Alania claimed from the mid-Caucasus Ridge all the way to the Black Sea. Alanian Projects Trans-Caspian Highway (merged with the Trans-Asiatic) ---Road from spawn to Virmuni Trans-Asiatic Highway ---Road from spawn through Virmuni and into the middle of China Indo-Stan Road ---Road from Kazahstan to India (Neodonia) Mississippi-Missori-Columbia Canal (built by SuperHappyBros) ---Canal from Mississippi river to the Pacific Northwest Alps Transcon ---Road from Alps-Maritime to Southern Germany Alania and Nations Alania was contacted by the USSR to join them. The Mayor declined due to uncertainty over the USSR economic practices. Alania was then contacted by the Russian_Empire to join them. However PolkadotBlueBear thought that joining a nation whose enemy at the time was NaravanIran, just across the Caspian was not a wise idea. Alania then joined the Sultan BimAli of the Ottoman Empire. However due to a malfunction Alania was kicked from the Ottoman Empire. Alania then joined Sokato in Islands and then Alola due to a mix up between PolkadotBlueBear and PolkadotMonkey. However due to being killed by an ally of Alola, nino of the AlaskanEmpire and losing a FULL set of perfect gear, PolkadotBlueBear took a town-wide referendum to leave Alola. Alania then left Alola and joined temporarily Russia . Then, after another referendum on which nation to join, Russia, Ottomans (again) or Persia, in which no one voted, PolkadotBlueBear made the emergency descision to join Persia. Alania was then the biggest town in Persia, with 50 people, having over half of Persia's population. PolkadotBlueBear got permission to invite many new and old towns to Persia, and this led to Persia becoming the #2 world-wide power after Canada. However, the leader of Persia went inactive for a few weeks, and as a result Persia had a semi-collapse. Losing over half of its population and losing many of the towns PolkadotBlueBear had invited in. With this and increasing numbers of citizens wanting Alania to make its own nation, leading to the creation of Caucasia. Alanian Colonies Alania has many colonies that be granted semi-home rule whenever the colonies vote in favor of it. These Colonies also provide areas for citizens to live who do not wish to reside in the main town of Alania. * #1=Zambia, Eldest of the Alanian African Colonies * #2=North Borneo , Asian port that is the busiest colony * #3=Lesser Antilles, Only colony in the Western Hemisphere. * #4=Zeeland, Rebuilding as Trading Center, Low population currently * #5=Tanzania , On the Indian Ocean, Large Port with Skyscrapers * #6=ShopAlania, Shop at spawn * #7=Afghanistan , Logically in Afghanistan, Has Home-Rule currently under CaptianCarrot20 * #8=Yugoslavia, Why not? * #9=Perth, Claimed until a suitable owner has been found * #10 & 11=Alanian Pacific Protectorate, Colony in the Pacific, currently set up as a Protectorate * #12=Terre Adelie, Colony in Antarctica, set up as a Protectorate * #13=Alanian Japan-Nippon, Colony in Japan at a massive Zombie grinder. * #14=Alanian Enderworld place, Colony in the ender world out of the center of the end * #15=Alanian Ragoon, Colony in Ragoon Burma * #18=Alps-Maritime, Nice colony in French Alps, Beautiful and Picturesque. Alanian Government Alania is ruled by the Mayor PolkadotBlueBear, with the Alanian colonies being overseen by a Primier, who must consult the Mayor and participate in Government Meetings. Alania as a whole also has a few Government Ministries that also sit in on Meetings. The former Mayor of YerevanArmenia also is seen on par with the colonial Primiers, however in practice he has more power than the Primiers. The Citizens who sit in Meetings * Mayor - PolkadotBlueBear * Judge - Diamond_Hunter * Judge - Minotaur508 * Minister of War - colminer0851 * Primier of Afghanistan - CaptainCarrot20 * Primier of Zambia & Tanzania - * Primier of North Borneo & Pacific - * Primier of the Lesser Antilles - SuperHappyBros * Primier of Yugoslavia & Begium - * Co-Mayor - Rhomahan Voting Alania has regular votings on major issues that effect the whole town. However, there is low turnout for these votes, but the Alanian laws define Alania as a Semi-Democratic-Benevolent-Dictator-Run-Town. Category:Towns